La Batalla Final (Re-escrita)
by Ani Teen Lyoko
Summary: Los Yeerks tienen una nueva máquina que los pondrá en serios problemas, es hora de un ultimo esfuerzo de su parte, porque se acerca una guerra abierta...


Hola, de esta historia ya habia subido algunos capitulos, pero los reescribí, había un par de detalles que no me gustaban, pero esta vez voy a hacer más rápido y no la voy a volver a borrar, se los prometo,

Espero que la disfruten…

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Hola, me llamo Cassie. Pero solo eso puedo decirles, no les diré ni mi apellido, ni mi dirección, ni siquiera les aseguro que mi nombre real sea ese ¿La razón?, porque si les doy esos datos podría poner en riesgo la vida de mi familia, amigos y también la mía. Incluso podría poner en peligro la vida del mundo entero.

Tengo mucho para contarles así que se los diré de la forma más resumida posible: una raza alienígena quiere conquistar la tierra. Se llaman Yeerks. Esta raza no son es peligrosa en su forma natural (gusanos grises sin vista ni olfato), pero esta raza es capaz de entrar por el canal auditivo de un ser vivo, alojarse en su cerebro y controlar completamente su cuerpo, mientras ese ser les grita, los amenaza o les suplica dentro de su mente, donde nadie puede oírlo. Si, si, ya se que piensan: "_Pero la gente se daría cuenta que no eres tú, ya que actuarías diferente_". Pero no, no es así, ya que una vez dentro de tu cerebro, el Yeerk puede acceder a cada recuerdo y secreto tuyo como si se tratara de un libro abierto y así puede pasar toda su vida controlando cada acción de tu cuerpo, sin que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Esto es lo que los hace tan peligrosos, además del hecho de que ya conquistaron la raza de los Gedds, la de los Hork-Bajirs y las de los taxxonitas, entre otras.

A cada ser vivo que lleva un Yeerk en la cabeza lo llamamos controlador. Todos pueden ser un controlador, tu mejor amigo/a, alguien de tu familia, una estrella de televisión, un senador, el presidente de tu pais, hasta la persona a la que crees que puedes confiarle todo, puede tener este parasito en su cabeza… y es esa la razón por la que no confiamos en absolutamente nadie más que en nosotros mismos.

Los Gedds, fueron la primera raza en ser conquistada por los Yeerks. Son torpes y no tienen muy buena vista, pero por lo menos, es mejor que ser una babosa.

Los Hork-Bajirs, eran una raza pacifica que comían corteza, antes de ser conquistados, pero los Yeerks aprovecharon su aspecto: tienen una cabeza parecida a la de una serpiente, con dos cuernos y un pico de ave. Tienen cuchillas en sus codos, muñecas, pies y en sus colas (que usaban para cortar la corteza). Por último, sus pies eran como los de un tiranosaurio. Son ágiles en cuanto a trepar y saltar, pero también pueden correr bastante rápido y pueden nadar. No son muy inteligentes. Ahora existe una colonia de Hork-Bajirs libres, donde están fuera del alcance de Visser. Allí se encuentra Toby, una pequeña Hork-Bajir, a la que llaman vidente, puesto que es mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de su especie.

Los Taxxonitas son muy parecidos a unos ciempiés gigantes, con ojos rojos que parecen de gelatina. Son completamente salvajes y, si tienen hambre (cosa que sucede muy a menudo), son capaces de comerse entre ellos. Son prácticamente incontrolables y la única raza que se presentó completamente voluntaria para ser controladores.

Yo, junto con mis amigos luchamos contra ellos. ¿Cómo? Con el poder que nos entrego un príncipe andalita moribundo llamado Elfagor, una noche que regresábamos del centro comercial y decidimos tomar un atajo por un terreno baldío muy peligroso. Esa noche, no fue solamente la noche en la que Elfagor nos otorgo el poder que nos permitiera convertirnos en cualquier animal, siempre y cuando hayamos adquirido su ADN antes, sino también la noche en la que este príncipe, fue asesinado por Visser Tres, el ser más horrible del universo y el único controlador andalita que existe.

Nuestro grupo es pequeño, sólo somos 6: Jake, es el líder del grupo, su hermano mayor es un controlador y esta guerra lo envejeció mucho por dentro. Él fue un controlador por un tiempo, pero lo liberamos dejando que el Yeerk muera dejándolo encerrado tres días, sin que pudiera alimentarse de los rayos Kandrona. Para lograr hacer esto, los Yeerks, cada 3 días deben salir de su huésped y meterse en el estanque Yeerk. Yo lo quiero mucho, más que como a un amigo y sé que él siente lo mismo. No somos una de esas parejas que se dicen "Te Amo" a cada instante, ni de las que se besan siempre después de clases. Nos besamos una sola vez, un beso corto y dulce después de que él estuviera a punto de morir. Pero no significa que no me haya gustado besarlo, de hecho me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, pero bueno, ya entendieron el punto.

Rachel, es mi mejor amiga y la prima de Jake, es alta igual que él, sus padres están separados, vive con su mama y sus dos hermanas menores. La guerra libero a la leona encerrada en su interior, por así decirlo, es muy valiente y le encanta luchar y la adrenalina. Marco la suele llamar "Xena, La Princesa Guerrera". Tiene cabello largo y rubio y esta arreglada en todo momento, a diferencia de mí que soy un desastre en cuanto a vestirse. En general llevo unos tejanos manchados debido a mi trabajo en "La clínica de rehabilitación de la fauna salvaje", donde, junto a mi padre curamos a los animales salvajes heridos.

Marco es el mejor amigo de Jake. Es un chico bajito e, al igual de cómo nos pasa a Rachel y a mi, ellos dos son completamente opuestos. Le gusta contar chistes y molestar a Rachel diciéndole Xena. Su madre fue portadora de Visser Uno, pero ahora vive libre con su esposo (ambos enterados de la invasión) y Marco en la colonia de Hork-Bajirs libres.

Tobías fue el más afectado en esta guerra, ya que sobrepaso el límite de las 2 horas que podíamos estar transformados y quedo atrapado en el cuerpo de un ratonero de cola roja. Aunque un ser llamado "El Eliminista" le devolvió su poder de la metamorfosis, sólo puede ser humano por 2 horas. Él es el hijo del difunto Elfagor y de Loren, a quien encontramos hace poco, ya que había desaparecido en un accidente. La vida de Tobias como humano no era buena, vivía yendo de un lado para el otro, debido a que ninguno de sus dos tios querían hacerse cargo de él.

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, a quien le decimos simplemente Ax, es el hermano menor de Elfagor y tío y mejor amigo de Tobías. Es un andalita. Los Andalitas tienen de la cintura para abajo, el cuerpo de un caballo, con pelaje azul y de la cintura para arriba parecen humanos, bueno, casi, ya que en su cara, no tienen boca, su nariz son tres ranuras y tienen dos cuernos flexibles, en cuyas puntas tienen un ojo cada uno. Sus brazos y manos son mucho más débiles que los de los humanos y tienen 7 dedos en cada mano. Parecen inofensivos hasta que ves su cola. Esta es parecida a la de un escorpión y te pueden cortar la cabeza en menos de lo que tardas en pestañar. Ellos son mucho más avanzados que nosotros, ya que inventaron la tecnología de la metamorfosis y al no tener boca se comunican telepáticamente. Cuando Ax se transforma en humano le encanta jugar con los sonidos de palabras y comer. Para que te des una idea es mejor que no estés entre medio de él y unos bollos de canela. Ax es un _artish_, es decir un novato en lo que se refiere a ser un soldado. Lo rescatamos, luego de que él fuera el único sobreviviente en una batalla que tuvieron contra Visser tres y su nave espada (el nombre se lo da la forma que la nave tiene).

Por último estoy yo, Cassie, una chica afro-americana de baja de estatura y pelo corto. Fui controladora una vez y también me convertí en un Yeerk. Marco me dice que soy una "abraza árboles" y en parte debo admitir que tiene razón. Tengo debilidad por los animales. En parte se debe a que mi mama trabaja en "Los jardines", un lugar mitad zoo y mitad parque de atracciones y mi papa en "La clínica de rehabilitación de la fauna salvaje". No me importa mucho mi apariencia y Rachel critica todos los días mi forma de vestir, es mi mejor amiga, aunque si nos preguntan porque somos amigas ninguna de las dos sabría que responder.

Así que ese es nuestro grupo: cuatro adolescentes, un ratonero de cola roja con la capacidad de transformarse y un joven Andalita. Todos juntos logramos, atrasar la invasión Yeerk a nuestro querido planeta tierra, en espera del resto de los Andalitas, una ayuda que quizá nunca llegue. Nos hacemos llamar los Animorphs, idea de Marco por supuesto, y, hasta ahora, somos la esperanza más grande del mundo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus rewievs, con criticas y sugerencias, besos...


End file.
